theadventuresofyoshibooandparatroopafandomcom-20200213-history
TLOACTAC Shorts/Meet Beefy J. (TF2 Meet the Sandvich parody)
Note: You can watch the Meet the Sandvich video here. ''-Camera views the inside of a refrigerator inside the BLU base, where a plate with five slices of the Beefy J. placed on it are seen, along with three bottles of Egghead Wine-'' ''-"Meet Beefy J." title card appears-'' ''-Camera continues viewing the inside of the refrigerator, as footsteps are heard coming (note: for the rest of the episode, until the flourish plays, the camera will continue viewing the inside of the refrigerator)-'' Bowser: (groans) Tails: Yeah, there he is! After him! Knuckles: You! Stop right there! That is an order! Shadow: Don't be getting in your soldiery stuff. Knuckles: Oh, shut the hell up. Cosmo: Well, it is getting annoying. No offense. Knuckles: Whatever. He's getting away! Do not let him get to the refr- ''-Bowser opens the fridge, grabs a slice of his Beefy J., then closes it-'' Tails: D-don't do it, sir! Ya hear me? Cosmo: Sir, please don't eat your jerky. Shadow: DO NOT DO IT! ''-Bowser devours his Beefy J.-'' Tails: He-hey, pal. Let's just calm down here- Knuckles: Ohhhhh, hell. Tails: Hey, buddy, ya listenin'? J-j-just... OH CRAP! ''-Bowser chuckles as several loud footsteps from him are heard, charging at Tails-'' Tails: Oh, crap! Oh, crap! Oh, crap! Oh, crap! Oh, sh- ''-Several sounds of blows landing are heard, and the floor rumbles, causing one of the beer bottles to fall off the shelf, and well as making the fridge door open slightly-'' Bowser: (laughs evilly) ''-Spilling sound is heard, which is apparently Tails's blood-'' Cosmo: (gasps) Tails! Tails: M-my blood! He punched out all of my blood! Bowser: (laughs evilly) You're next, hedgehog! Shadow: Now, if we could just settle this like men, I- ''-Bowser snaps Shadow's neck-'' Shadow: Aagh, my neck! Bowser: Now for your heart. Shadow: Wait, wha? ''-Bowser punches Shadow's chest real hard, fracturing his heart, along with other parts inside the chest, such as lungs-'' Shadow: (screams in pain) Ack! (coughs; raspy) I hate you, ya- (falls to the ground) Cosmo: (frightened) Ya wouldn't hurt an 11-year-old girl, would ya, sir? Bowser: Hmm. Lemme think. (pause) Heck yeah, I would! Cosmo: Aw, crud. ''-More blowing sounds are heard-'' Cosmo: (screams in pain) Somebody, help! ''-He finishes her off with what seems like he smashes her head to the floor, and the ground rumbles again, leading to the second bottle falling off its shelf; more thuds & a snap sound are heard-'' Knuckles: Oof, ow. (chuckles) Ya know call that breaking my spine? You BLU team morons wouldn't know how to break spines if it hit you in the- ''-Bowser breaks Knuckles's spine, causing a loud snap to be heard; the ground rumbles again, and the fridge door closes and opens; the floor is now covered in blood and the third and last bottle falls off its shelf-'' Knuckles: AAGH! MY SPINE! ''-A loud scream coming from Tails is heard and the short ends, followed by the Team Fortress 2 ending flourish plays, as the camera pans across sections of a diagram of the Beefy J.-'' ''-Cuts to Bowser in a battle scene in Dustbowl standing on top of a hill, as he was in Meet Bowser, except that he isn't firing his minigun and instead, he is snacking on his Beefy J.-'' ''-Cuts back to the part of the BLU base with the refrigerator, where the bodies of RED Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, and Cosmo are scattered over the room-'' Tails: (groans; lifts his head) ''-RED Charmy comes in with his balisong impaled in his right eye, possibly from Bowser, and he flails around and ultimately, trips and falls onto Tails's body-'' Category:TLOACTAC Shorts Category:Sidestories